


Pooh Bear

by smevanstan



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Goals, Winnie the Pooh - Freeform, chris is a Disney nerd, i love this, of course he would love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Chris comes home to the cutest sight!
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Pooh Bear

You and Chris had been dating for a while, and finally came to the next step in your relationship: exchanging keys. While neither of you were quite ready to fully move in together, both of you wanted to be able to come and go from each other’s places. Especially with Chris working, it was easier for him to have a key to your place since his hours were so crazy. 

It had been about a month since you swapped keys and he had been working on a new film. His shoots had been going into the evening lately, so most days he would be over for dinner and spend the night to spend as much time as he could with you. A few days ago, he told you that they would be starting night shoots, while you completely understood, you both agreed during that time he would stay at his place as to not wake you when he came home. 

The first night on your own, there was a pretty bad windstorm, You were never a big fan of those. Before Chris, you would cuddle up with your stuffed Winnie the Pooh. The character had been a source of comfort since childhood, even helping you calm your anxieties in adulthood. Since you and Chris had swapped keys, you put up Pooh bear since you were with Chris most nights and curling up with him was the best comfort in the world. Plus, Chris didn’t know about your Pooh bear just yet. However, since he was shooting late you brought Pooh out and snuggled into bed with him, falling asleep quickly.

Chris was done shooting earlier than he expected and as he checked his watch, he saw it was not even past midnight. He figured he would head to your apartment for the night since it was closer to the set and it wasn’t too late. He could enter quietly as to not wake you and go to sleep with you in his arms, as he had gotten used to over the last few months.

As he locked the door and came into the bedroom his eyes fell to your sleeping figure, looking peaceful and near angelic. He was about to shut the bedroom door when a flash of golden yellow caught his eyes. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was the stuffed Pooh bear in your clutches and a smile spread across his face. He quickly whipped out his phone and snapped a picture, posting to Twitter:  
“Came home to this adorable sight. Seeing her curled up with Pooh Bear (one of my childhood favorites) makes me certain she’s the one for me <3”

After hitting send, he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around you and placing a kiss on your forehead. You stirred slightly, but didn’t wake and he snuggled in closer. The last thought going through his head before he fell asleep was how he couldn’t wait to bond with you even more over Winnie the Pooh in the morning.


End file.
